dume_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
General Rules * Use common sense * Be respectful to every player, if you happen to get into an argument, keep it in a safe spot. * Ask a staff member if you're going to use a mod. * Griefing NPC buildings if heavily frowned upon. If you absolutely must grief a building take the whole build or you may be punished. * Keep it English in the game-chat. * Use mature attitude as much as you possibly can. Acting childish brings an negative impression on yourself and/or others. * No bug/glitch exploiting whatsoever. * Use of X-ray or any similar program And/Or texture pack that walks in the same path as hack is strictly prohibited. * All players must stay inside of the Middle-Earth dimension. Going to the overworld will result in an inventory clear as well as a warning. If you ever happen to get spawned in the vanilla world, which can happen. Type /spawn to get back to the ring portal. * You are not allowed to set any waypoints inside other players claimed areas/bases or anything familiar that is player owned. * Building near waypoints (100 blocks) is prohibited unless given prior approval by staff. Ask before building. * Do not build on roads unless given the okay from Admin staff. * Keep excessive swearing out of the chat! Remember that many children play here and that some players do not enjoy seeing coarse language. This ties into being respectful to other players. ** Staff will investigate each instance of excessive bad language and will deal with it accordingly. Help Staff enforce this by placing a screenshot of abusive behavior in #staff-help or in a dm. * Utumno is strictly prohibited to enter. It is only used for the cause of events that are announced in the discord. * Parkouring to get into bases is not allowed, this includes arrow boosting and pillaring. * Players are NOT to use use Mithril, Galvorn, Gondolin, Utumno gear, Charred Mallorn maces, nor Flame/Cill modifiers in any acts of PVP or War. Unless agreed upon by both parties and Staff. ** All war gear must belong to the Faction the player is fighting for. Special gear such as black numenorean and Arnorian may be used by Southron and Dunedain players respectively or upon Staff discretion. *A PLAYER THAT VIOLATES A PVP RULE MAY PROVIDE AN AGREED UPON COMPENSATION TO THE OFFENDED PLAYER* * Alignment rule: Players are NOT permitted to have positive alignment with enemy factions. * You may only use your own troops that belongs to your faction or sub-faction. * Your troops may not use gear from other factions. * Any type of loot and alignment grinders are prohibited. * Keep /nick lotr themed. * Followers for factions and leaderships must stay active. * Having your alignment score visible is mandatory. * Faction jumping to unlock areas is not allowed. * If you happen to be inactive for 2 weeks without a valid reason, carrying a relic. It will get removed and repositioned. Category:Rules